Titanic: A Warrior's Story
OKAY, it probably doesn't make sense right now, but I will fix it! Enjoy it so far; I might do one chapter each time cause the script is hard to plan out xD Hope you like! ♥ Spottedstripe ♥ Quiet like the Snow ~♦~ Listen to the tale of wonders. The tale of things StarClan forbid. The tale of never-forgotton misery. Now, love is a wonderful thing--- but ridiculous as well. '' ''If you please, turn on the songs "Hymn to the Sea" or "The Potrait" as you read the tale of Titanic...... Prologue "Come closer, kits," murmured an elder. She leaned closer to the nursery-warm scent of the little kits. "Let me tell you a story. A story that might change your life--- though you probably won't understand it. A story about love. You might be too young, but it's good to know this story; good for young cats nowadays." The elder's tail swished around the kits, who looked up with curiousity. "A long time ago, there was this she-cat named Rosepetal. Now, way back all toms chose a she-cat to become their mate, the she-cats didn't have a choice. Well, a tom named Cragclaw was madly in love with Rosepetal, for she was a beauty among all the Clans, and he was very handsome." "But she never wanted a mate---well, she didn't want him, for one. Rosepetal never cared for his looks. All she wanted to do is to break free from all the foolish rules and just run away." "This is the tale of Titanic, this is the tale of fate in forbidden love......." Chapter 1~ Rose The morning breeze swept over Rosepetal and her soft creamy fur ruffled. She blinked open her eyes to see the entrance to the warrior's den. No life was left in the den, for she was alone and her mate-to-be Cragclaw has disappeared. Rosepetal sighed at the thought of her mate-to-be. He usually follows her around as if he was a curious apprentice. She hated how much OceanClan has changed over the seasons. The new rules were ridiculous to her--- how toms chose their mates and she-cats couldn't do anything about it. "Rosepetal?" mewed a voice from outside the den, "Rosepetal, honey, you have to get ready for a perambulation. You do know you have to honour Cragclaw, for he loves you dearly." Rosepetal suddenly felt annoyed to hear her mother, Rivermist,call her from the den. She hissed as she pushed her way through her mom. "What in the name of StarClan has gotton into you?" Rivermist spat. Rosepetal sighed, she knew she couldn't fight her mother---Rivermist would never understand her thoughts, "Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed." To Rosepetal's suprise, her mother stepped in front of her and faced her daughter nose to nose and hissed softly so only she can hear her, "We do not have a preference, I remind you all the time!" Rosepetal backed up and felt a soft body against her, which caused to to jump. Cragclaw let out a snort of amusement, "So, I found my lucky girl," his giant tail lashed up on her and she let out a puff, "Good riddance." she muttered. Rivermist twitched her ear like she heard Rosepetal's comment, "Well, I shall go on a round with my associates." she flicked her tail in dismissal and disappeared under the hanging willow, turning red from leaf-fall. "Rosepetal, love," Cragclaw murmured, "I canceled the...meeting. I decided we do a patrol instead....." Rosepetal didn't listen to her mate-to-be after that. She felt like she was in a crowded den screaming at the top of her lungs but no one seemed to hear. No one understood what she wanted. She wanted to run away from everything and into the horizon. She didn't want Cragclaw, she wanted freedom. Chapter 2~ Jack "Alright," Jayheart started as he tossed a dead fat mouse in the middle of the small circle his Clanmates created out of rocks, "Whoever gets to the edge of ForestClan territory gets the mouse. It's a juicy one, too." His closest friend, Finchbird, played with the mouse a bit, "We're not BreezeClan! I can't run for dung!" Jayheart butted his friend which made him fall to the peaty ground, "Don't touch it, StarClan knows what you do to those nasty paws of yours!" "Hey!" Finchbird got up and ran across the clearing. "Wait, what?!" Jayheart ran after him. His two other friends, Whiteclaw and Cinderfall, followed. Jayheart felt alive; his whiskers flowing in the cool breeze of leaf-fall. He leaped over fallen trees and twisted branches and soon he caught up with Finchbird and tackled him. They rolled over playfully and Jayheart let out a mrrow of laughter. But, Jayheart was smart. He finally ran across the OceanClan border and let out a victory yowl. Finchbird stared in shock. "Look who's getting the mouse now?" Jayheart meowed playfully, his fluffy tail swished on the ground making the leaves spin. Finchbird said nothing but just stared in horror at him. Jayheart began to feel confused, "What is it?" "ForestClan!" growled a voice behind Jayheart. He suddenly felt afraid of the presence he scented. An OceanClan patrol! Jayheart immediatly slinked down to join Finchbird and they exchanged terrified glances. The OceanClan patrol glared at the two in pure hate--except for one she-cat. One beautiful she-cat..... ........who is she? "What are you doing here?" snarled the patrol leader. His dark brown tabby pelt bristling and his fluffy tail lashing, "I'm going to rip you to shreds--," "Stop that, Cragclaw! You seem to be scaring them," the beautiful she-cat spoke to the tabby in a soft voice. Her creamy fur rubbing against Cragclaw. "Rosepetal, you don't have an option. He broke the warrior code," he growled rudely to the she-cat. Her fur started to rise but Jayheart could tell that she tried flattening it. Rosepetal....... "Now, wait a minute," Jayheart hissed, facing the giant tom, "First, you cannot be yelling at a lady cat when she speaks!" Finchbird started to back up, but Jayheart flicked his tail for him to stay. Cragclaw didn't speak, to Jayheart's suprise. He twitched his ears and glanced at Rosepetal, who didn't flinch. Rosepetal turned her gaze to Jayheart. "I reccomend you stay off our land," she growled, "I suppose you don't want to start something between our Clans?" Jayheart just looked at her, "Well, no ma'am, I don't." Cragclaw snorted in disgust at Jayheart and Finchbird, "I will warn our leader. Let's go patrol." The other cats started to go, as well as Finchbird, Rosepetal was the last one. Jayheart mewed softly, "Rosepetal!" She flicked her ears and padded back, "What do you want?" she growled. "Do you mind if we stay here and chat a bit?" Jayheart sat down. "Are you crazy?" she hissed in annoyance, "It's one thing for you to cross our border, but talking isn't per---," "Shhh," Jayheart mewed, "You might scare all the prey in the forest." Rosepetal flattened her ears, "I have to go." "Meet me tonight here," Jayheart whispered. Rosepetal looked angry, but a bit confused. She padded off to join her patrol, not looking back. Jayheart could tell she was trapped in her Clan. He didn't want to see any cat like that; especially one as gorgeous as she is...... "Hey! Who won?" Whiteclaw and Cinderfall finally appeared out of a bramble bush. "There you are," Jayheart muttered, "I'll tell you when we get back to camp." Chapter 3~ Rose Rosepetal sat patiently waiting for her mate-to-be in the warriors' den. Cragclaw was reporting what had happened in the morning---that ForestClan cats crossed the border. But she couldn't shake the feeling of that one cat Jayheart. He's annoying! "Hello, darling," Cragclaw came back and greeted Rosepetal, "Where's is your mother and her correlates?" Rosepetal didn't look at him, "How would I know? They are your devotee's. You would be lackadaisical of me if they have arrived." Cragclaw glared at her, "What do you mean?" Rosepetal felt horror rise in her. She didn't mean what she had said! "You cannot act this way to me!" Cragclaw spat in anger and pinned Rosepetal down, "You really believe I am abhorrence of you? I am your mate-to-be, you must honor me and my ways of gratitude of your family!" Rosepetal, struckened with fear, only nodded. She felt his heavy weight lifted off her and she stood in her position, she can feel tears sting her eyes. "What is all this racket?" meowed a concerned voice of Rivermist. She gasped when she saw Rosepetal lying on the ground, breathing heavily. "What happened to my daughter?" Rivermist wailed with over-exaggeration. "She was disrespecting me," snorted Cragclaw. Rivermist didn't say anything. Rosepetal, looking at the ground, slowly got up. Everything was blurry from her tears. Rivermist supressed a sigh, "Let's get this dinner started." Rosepetal was quiet the whole dinner. Her mother was yapping on like a horseplace terrior and her mate-to-be responded to her annoying yapping as usual. Rosepetal felt trapped inside her own Clan. StarClan help me! Suddenly, Rosepetal remembered Jayheart Might as well go see him, just to get away from here. Rosepetal got up and murmured loudly, "Excuse me, I'm going to make dirt." "Rosepetal!" Rivermist hissed softly, "You didn't have to announce that! I don't like it!" Rosepetal ignored her and rushed out of camp. She fought back her anger she felt for Cragclaw, and her mother. She ran so fast she accidently tripped over a log and fell backwards. She heard a mrrow of laughter from the bushes, "You okay?" meowed Jayheart. "Yeah," Rosepetal snapped, "Just not my day, okay?" Jayheart looked hurt. "I'm sorry." "It's alright," Jayheart purred, "You want to hunt?" "Hunt?" Rosepetal gasped, "I couldn't possibly, I can only fish...." "Come on," Jayheart started to pad along the border, "I'll show you." "No, Jayheart! I-I can't. Besides, we aren't aloud to see each other! It's against the warrior code!" Rosepetal wanted to grab his scurff and pull him back, but he turned around to look at her, his eyes sparkling. "Rosepetal, the warrior code is just rules. Cats break them all the time. You need to learn how to live, it's just what makes us cats, you know." Jayheart brushed against her flank, and she wanted to yowl and push him away, but somehow she felt like she can actually trust him. She closed her eyes and did the same. "You actually understand how I feel," Rosepetal became angry and broke away from him, "I mean, I'm trapped inside my own Clan! I have to become mates with Cragclaw---," "But you don't love him," Jayheart finished her off for her. "Pardon me?" "You don't love him." Rosepetal let out a snort, "You are being rude. You shouldn't be telling me this, we don't know each other." "It seems like it," Jayheart jumped onto a tree. Rosepetal was taken aback, but she didn't reply. He was right---she didn't love Cragclaw. "So you want to hunt?" Jayheart broke into her thoughts. "Without thinking, Rosepetal stuttered, "S-sure." Mouse-brain! "Great," Jayheart got into a hunting crouch. Suddenly, he pounced quickly into the bushes and came out with a mouse in his jaws. He lifted it proudly. Rosepetal let out a mrrow of laughter, "Nice catch, but I'm quite certain I can do better." she padded to the nearest stream, paws hooked. With one scoop, her claws grasped a slimy fish and made a killing bite. "Wow!" Jayheart praised, "That's fantastic!" he looked into Rosepetal's eyes and she looked into his. "You're right," she murmured, "I don't love Cragclaw, but I can't do anything about it. These rules, this Clan...it's all too much. I hate talking to my Clanmates with elegancy. It's ridiculous how OceanClan demands it." "I'm proud that you can speak your heart, although I'm suprised since he is 'the most handsome cat in the Clans,'" Jayheart murmured amusingly, "I've never seen a she-cat do that." Rosepetal suddenly felt awake, "I-I have to go." she broke away and flicked her tail in dismissal, not looking back. Later that night, Rosepetal returned to the warriors' den. She was startled to see Cragclaw there. "Hello, honey," Cragclaw started to pad up to her, holding something shiny in his jaws. "What is that?" Rosepetal asked as he dropped it on the ground. "It's a necklace. A rare blue diamond, cut into the shape of a heart, of course." Rosepetal listened as she stared at the jewel. "Where did you get it?" "Let's just say it's a present from OceanClan. I call it the Heart of the Ocean," Cragclaw put it around Rosepetal's neck. Rosepetal shuddered at the eerie blue light it gave off, but she didn't say anything more. Chapter 4~ Jack Now, kits, Rosepetal is not mean. She is very confused on her life. I'm sure you would be too, if you had to be with a tom who you don't love, have a mother who is selfish, and a creepy tom from another Clan telling her to meet him in places! "Jayheart, you going to the Gathering tonight?" Finchbird mewed. "Yeah," Jayheart mumbled, "Let's hope the leaders don't fuss about my tresspassing." And let's hope Rosepetal will be there, he added silently. As his Clan started to head to the Gathering, Jayheart just thought about Rosepetal. They both have met every night for a moon, and she still was hopeless in OceanClan. Tonight will be different. The Gathering has started. The leader of OceanClan, Seastar, began the meeting. Jayheart didn't pay attention and he was trying to look for the creamy shape of Rosepetal. "Jayheart!" hissed the familiar voice of Rosepetal. Jayheart whipped around to see Rosepetal, moonlit glittering on her fur. "Hey," Jayheart pressed his muzzle against her cheek. Rosepetal sat down next to him, looking at him, "You're trembling." "I'm fine. I'll be fine." Jayheart reassured her. He was nervous on how this meeting will go. Hopefully Seastar won't point him out...... Rosepetal was silent after that. Jayheart felt that he should say something, but nothing came out. Seastar kept making awkward glances at him, which made him feel uncomfortable. Rosepetal didn't seem to be catching them. Jayheart closed his eyes throughout the whole Gathering, praying to StarClan Seastar wouldn't say anything. StarClan answered his prayers, thankfully, for the Gathering ended quick because of rain starting to come down through the thick branches of Fourtrees. The cats were getting ready to leave, and Jayheart pelted to get closer to Rosepetal, "Come with me." "What?" Rosepetal seemed a bit shock, "It's raining! Surely we can visit tomorrow?" Jayheart looked into her eyes, "No, I can't miss a night without you." Rosepetal just gazed at him for a few moments, and then nodded slightly. Jayheart and Rosepetal stalked quietly to the opposite directions their Clans were going. After that, they playfully attacked each other while going to their secret place. Laughing filled the air until they stopped and just stood in front of each other quietly. But Rosepetal didn't stop letting out her mrrows of laughter, "You sure can fight, Jay--," "Shh," he cut her off. His nose was almost touching hers, "Follow me." Jayheart pawed up a tree with no struggle and Rosepetal just watched him amusingly. At first she had a hard time keeping her feet steady on the bark, but then the found her way to the top. "I taught you well," Jayheart mewed. Rosepetal sat next to him. They were silent for a few heartbeats as the rain grew light and lighter. "The stars look beautiful tonight," Rosepetal murmured. Jayheart let his tail intertwine with hers. "Rosepetal," he murmured, "I want you to know you are trapped, but someone as strong as you can break free anytime. You're amazing, no doubt about it. I guess you say that.....you mean a lot to me, to have you here. To have you close to me like this." Rosepetal looked into his eyes,, sparkling like the starlight above, "I love you, Jayheart." His nose touched hers and he tasted her sweet warm scent, "I love you too." To be Continued Category:Fanfiction